


Мертвецы (не) рассказывают сказки

by Shadow_mrr



Series: Hotel California [2]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_mrr/pseuds/Shadow_mrr
Summary: Про возврат к истокам, Бэтмена и средневековую таверну посреди австралийской пустыни.





	Мертвецы (не) рассказывают сказки

**Author's Note:**

> Своеобразный хэппи-энд, который может быть, а может и не быть. Кому как захочется.

Надежда – глупое чувство. Свернувшаяся клубком где-то под сердцем, она колет душу мелкими иглами. Она заставляет жить, влачить пустое существование. Надежда – это отголосок творившегося волшебства, память Дина о произошедшем. Тот якорь, который тянет его ко дну и не дает оторваться от горечи утраты. 

Отель “Калифорния” превратился в руины, разрушив мистический барьер. Смерть Эйдана разбила купол, отделявший одну реальность от другой. Хищный каменный остов отеля так и остался темнеть за поворотом дороги. Через месяц его огородили пестрыми лентами, через полгода – рядом с покосившейся, обгоревшей вывеской появилась свежая табличка “Продано”.

Долгий год строительства прошел мимо Дина – ему просто не было дела до настоящего. Он бредил жутким миром страха, миром Теней. Порой ему начинало казаться, что узнав тайну – он сам стал их слугой, опутанный, закованный в кандалы ужаса. Дину мерещились строки песни, что сопровождала его в том путешествии, слышался голос Эйдана, успокаивающий и гипнотический. И этот же голос, ледяным ветром однажды прошелестел:

\- Тебе нужно вернуться.

“Вернуться вникуда, к абсолютной пустоте?” - думал Дин, забрасывая сумку на заднее сидение потрепанного форда. Если бы его спросили, зачем он тратит время на пустую поездку, ничем не обоснованную, он бы усмехнулся и ответил: “А на что еще тратить время?”  
В этот раз он оказался на знаковой части шоссе в полдень. Жарко парило солнце, от асфальтовой полосы поднималось зеркальное марево. Знак поворота был на том же месте, но очищенный с явно недавно обновленным текстом.  
\- Трактир, Серьезно? Это даже не смешно.  
Новый владелец, видимо, досконально изучил историю отеля, во всяком случае, достаточно похоже воспроизвел внешний вид здания. Знакомые – похожие – стены и общий вид фасада резанул взгляд; внутри как будто разлилось ледяное море, замораживающее все чувства. 

Машина знакомо прощелкала по острым камешкам, остановилась в зоне, отведенной для парковки – среди еще пары авто. Место, видимо, не имело популярности, да и среди кого бы? 

Дин судорожно сжал руль, заметив, как сбоку отворилась входная дверь. В проеме стоял … Дин зажмурился и снова открыл глаза – разумеется, показалось. На пороге стоял приземистый, улыбчивый человек, преклонного возраста, но с искрящейся энергетикой молодости.

\- Добро пожаловать, юноша с разбитым сердцем! Ибо кто как не отчаявшиеся и разочаровавшиеся в жизни, приезжают к старому Марио!

У его ног, толкнувшись лобастой мордой, уселся песочного цвета пес и вдумчиво посмотрел на Дина. Пришлось вылезать под двумя ожидающими взглядами. Сначала взвилось негодование – когда Марио сходу припечатал “отчаявшимся”, но сменилось спазмом – а ведь правда. Свежее бетонное покрытие вокруг фундамента поглощало звуки шагов, как будто ловило сердечный ритм и успокаивало. 

Внутри все изменилось настолько, что Дин испытал иррациональное желание пощупать стены – убедиться, что реальность все еще здесь, настоящая, отличная от былого мистического тумана. Фойе превратилось в настоящий зал средневекового трактира, темный из-за оттенка деревянных панелей и слегка отдающий запахом лака. По огромному пространству – куда большему, чем помнил Дин – сновали девушки, одетые в стилизованные крестьянские платья. Одна миловидная блондинка подмигнула ему, пролетев мимо и обдав шлейфом ягодных духов. Непривычными были люди, живые, дышащие воздухом, а не темными сгустками энергии. Возможно ли было превратить кошмар в такую невероятную сказку?

\- Чего желает печальный посетитель? – Марио, до сих пор тактично стоявший поодаль, подошел и легким привычным жестом достал блокнотик для заказов. – Конечно, мы еще не то чтобы совсем открыты, но исключения случаются.

У Марио был яркий и глубокий голос, он звучал ровно и спокойно, иногда мерцая хитринкой. Он знал что-то особое, этот человек.

Дин огляделся, присматривая столик подальше от ярких светильников. Легкий ветер пролетел сквозняком и взъерошил волосы, мигнула лампа рядом с угловым столиком. В уши опять закрался нездешний, запредельный шепот:

“Сядь там”.

Видимо, магия не ушла из этого места, но подчинилась новой стихии. Обернулась добром, принесенным новым хохяином.  
Подошел пес, вильнул хвостом и притерся к ногам Дина. Поднял голову и в упор, не мигая, заглянул в душу.

“Его зовут Бэтмен”.

\- Что вы сказали? – Дин оторвался от бездонных черных глаз и посмотрел на Марио.  
\- Я молчал, милый постоялец, - хозяин понимающе улыбнулся, почти насильно усадил Дина за столик и удалился. 

Бэтмен как само собой разумеющееся улегся под столиком, пристроив голову на шерстистых лапах. Стул напротив как будто скрипнул, как будто чуть шаркнул по полу – как если бы на него опустился человек.

Перед Дином опустилась тарелка с пастой.

\- Простите, у нас сейчас полнейший кавардак на кухне, пока только… хм, привычная кухня, - еще одна миловидная девушка, только с темными волосами, улыбнулась смущенно и исчезла.

Дин оглянулся машинально, ловя отдельные клочки происходящего. Голос Марио с кухни, заливистый смех, доносящийся от служебного выхода. 

По руке скользнул холодный воздух, пробрав до мурашек. Касание ветра было очень нежным, тоскливым и… родным. Дин мог бы сказать, что увидел соткавшуюся из дымной свежести фигуру Эйдана, но это было слишком похоже на самообман. Бэтмен поднял голову и пристально посмотрел на пустой стул, подобрал лапы и потянул носом. 

Как будто чужая мысль толкнулась в сознание, виски заломило от неожиданного образа: вспыхнувший пожар в отеле после отъезда Дина, клубок темноты, поднимающийся к небу вместе с дымом. И возникшая из пламени, яркая фигура, как будто светящаяся изнутри. Налетевший ветер, закружившийся маленьким смерчем вокруг. И Эйдан, олицетворением стихии скользящий от объятого огнем здания.

Следом возник образ пепелища, отгоревшего и покинутого. Горсти пепла повсюду, мазками отпечатавшиеся на стенах. И ясно-звонкий собачий лай.  
Предрассветная дымка, собака цвета песка и мужской силуэт рядом. Пес видит его, играет, резвится вокруг, взлетая над пустынной землей.

Воспоминание, подернутой пеленой боли: машина Дина, скользящая по шоссе, сам Дин, всматривающийся в унылый пейзаж. Ветер, влетающий в салон, ласкающий волосы, и сразу после – взбивающий песчаную пустыню и принимающий форму человека. 

У Дина мурашки пробежали по коже, судорожно дернулась рука – дотянуться, проверить, убедиться. Стихия – Эйдан – потянулась навстречу, обдав горячим воздухом с дымным привкусом трав. 

Бэтмен потянулся, раскинув конечности, а потом собрался в комок. Эти двое сами разберутся теперь.


End file.
